


Back for More

by orphan_account



Category: Everneath Series - Brodi Ashton
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their meeting at the water fountain brought new realizations for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for More

The world had been changed, though Nikki couldn't quite be sure how. The water fountain continued to hum, and her knitting project was nearly done. By the time she finished, she was sure that she would have made a great scarf.

Oh, right, it was because she was seeing Jules again.

She hated to admit it, but she hadn't thought about Jules in a long time. It was hard to believe for someone who claimed to be her best friend, but she couldn't just lie to herself.

"So this is where you've been hiding." She forced a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Nikki."

Nikki bit her lip. She could taste the emotions in the air - the ones that weren't hers; she didn't have many now thanks to Cole.

It was hard to believe what she was sensing.

"Hey," she responded.

"What's that?" Jules pointed to the heap of yarn in Nikki's lap. "Whatever it is, it looks cute."

"A scarf," Nikki said, looking down to it.

"It looks wonderful! How long have you been knitting?" She leaned down and touched it, her fingers touching Nikki's. She gasped, and accidentally tasted the air, the emotions, around her.

This was no ordinary, glad to see you again feeling. This was the kind of thing that she noticed between couples, a sweet, wonderful taste.

This one was laced with something sour, but why wouldn't it? For six months, Nikki had fallen off of the face of the earth.

"Two weeks."

"You were always a fast learner." She forced a laugh, her blond hair swishing. "Could you maybe teach me sometime?"

"Maybe, if I'm not busy."

"That would be awesome." She frowned, the sour taste in the air increasing. "It's just been so long since I've last seen you, Nikki."

"I know."

She had never known what her friend truly felt for her before. Still, it wasn't like things could just go back to the way that were before.


End file.
